All the Pretty Ladies...
by Tanthalas
Summary: Carrot meets a very peculiar lady (she'll be around shortly!), strange chaos ensues... I'm not anywhere near finished either...


Carrot Glace sat beside the window gazing at some unknown form in the fields

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Bakuretsu Hunters/Sorcerer Hunters.That pleasure belongs to Ray Omishi, Satoru Akahori and other respective companies.I'm just writing this to avoid my homework.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ _

_All the Pretty Ladies…_

** **

Carrot Glace sat beside the window gazing at some unknown form in the field.He had been this way the whole morning, dreary and seemingly oblivious to the presence of others.Although he had managed to keep himself out of trouble for a while, his actions didn't reassure his teammates of his emotional health.It was one thing for Carrot to chase attractive (or any) girls during an assignment but it was something else for him to _not_ chase after them during a vacation!

"Carrot Glace!" Cried an exhausted Tira, "Why don't you at least go outside and take a walk or something?You look horrible, you've been sitting, unmoving from that spot at the window for two days now!"

Carrot looked up at the shy, pink haired girl glumly.Her slender figure was lost in a voluminous red cloak and her large crimson eyes hidden behind a rounded pair of glasses.As much as he often enjoyed basking in her modest beauty, today was not one of those times.Instead he leaned even closer to the windowsill and sighed.Hell, he didn't even know what was bothering him and why those pretty girls walking around outside or inside for that matter, failed to excite him.

"Please Carrot!" pleaded Tira, "At least tell me what's bothering you…" 

Tira Misu had volunteered to watch over Carrot as the others took a relaxing stroll in the marketplace.

It pained her to see him like this, Carrot Glace, the lively Sorcerer Hunter and (much to her annoyance) the self-proclaimed "Love Machine" of the Spooner Continent staring broken-hearted out of a window.He looked pathetic, and it hurt her more because secretly, deep inside, she had a very, _very_ soft spot for him.

"I'm sorry Tira…" murmured Carrot under his breath, "but _I_ don't even know what's bothering me…" For a brief moment he paused and stared into her eyes, those large childlike glowing crimson spheres.He felt uncomfortable telling himself they were even seductive, in an innocent sort of way.Carrot hid a mischievous smile behind his hand and turned his face away from Tira.

"At last! A change of emotion! Carrot, what's so funny?" Tira mused.At least he was still able to communicate.Tira shook her head and sauntered over to a table in the center of the room, where she pulled out a chair for herself.What a lazy afternoon this had been…Except for that incident with that rude man in the market… And now she had to baby-sit Carrot! .Not that there was anything bad about that but, seeing his large curious eyes filled with such abandonment… She didn't have the strength to think about it.Tira felt her eyelids grow heavy and she struggled to keep them open but to no avail, as she felt herself fall into a warm, gentle slumber…

* * * * *

Carrot made his way outside quietly, with the intention of preserving Tira's afternoon nap.A warm ray of sunlight enveloped Carrot as he bathed gloomily in the beautiful afternoon around him.The trees seemed much greener today, and the songs the birds sang sounded much richer then they had during any other lazy afternoon.Not surprisingly, Carrot failed to notice but only for a much different reason.

How would he be able to explain his sense of longing to the others?He felt as though he was missing…something.It seemed like there was a large, hollow hole in the pit of his stomach… Or was it his heart?No matter!

"Maybe a walk around the park will cure me! " Carrot thought out loud, "Or maybe…I'll find something else to pass the time." Carrot shrugged and watched a group of lively young ladies make their way towards the park.Perhaps the chase would cure him today…

* * * * *

"So tell me sir, what exactly do you want to know about Count Borsht?" A petite blonde haired woman stared across at Marron Glace from behind an ornately carved oak cabinet.She tried not to shy away from his striking presence.Perhaps he didn't realize it but his calm nature often drove women under rocks.

"I'm only willing to conduct business with somebody if they have a genuinely clean credit history."That was a lie, although Marron's amber eyes succeeded in masking his performance.

"Well, I guess I can only tell you that I haven't heard anything bad about Count borscht's business records." She offered modestly.The clerk was enamored as she gazed into the shining depths of the man's golden eyes.His long elegant black hair contrasted with robes of pure ivory, and the fine bones of his face produced a mysterious effeminate façade.

"Ahem!" Chocolate cleared her throat impatiently.The foxy, auburn haired woman stood intolerantly beside a hulking blonde man.

"Marron, I'm sorry to interrupt your hearty conversation but we have a lot to do today," Chocolate announced loudly, "and besides we have to check on darling!" 

Marron ignored the amplified earnest in her voice and returned his attention back to the woman.

"My dear, I'd like to thank you for your time but we must be going."Marron bowed politely and joined Chocolate and Gateau in the doorway.


End file.
